


Lullaby

by azukikazuki



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukikazuki/pseuds/azukikazuki
Summary: How do I tag oc x canon on here aaaaa;;
Relationships: Floyd Leech & Marcy Pond, Floyd Leech & OC, Floyd Leech/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Lullaby

Marcy Pond tried not to squirm. The weirder Leech boy had sniffed out another one of her hiding places and was badgering her to play with him. She didn't have enough energy to even bother wondering what that might entail; she was feeling low after working on a paper after hours in the library, and the keep-dry spells to keep marsh water out of the books took a tax on her energy. Her best bet was to be as uninteresting as possible and hope that something else attracted Floyd's attention soon. "Floyd, can't you find someone else to chat with you? I'm tired and my body aches. In this state, I'm bound to seem boring to you."

"Poor little swamp shrimpy~" the note that crept into Floyd's voice betrayed that, whether he was actually trying to sympathize or not, he was also getting some amusement out of the situation. "Well then, why don't I sing you a lullaby to help you relax~"

Marcy balked a little at the thought, remembering Floyd's discordant "singing" around the lounge when feeling particularly smug about something known only to him. "That.... that's sweet of you, Floyd, but..."

"But you don't wanna hear it. Right." Floyd's Cheshire cat grin collapsed into a dull, inscrutable expression. "Aw, I'm sorry, it sounded bad when I said it like--"

"You sing!" He cut through the apology unheeding. Sure enough, his voice and posture had changed along with the disappearance of the teasing smile.

"What...?" Marcy sat up and risked a glance at him from aside, but he kept his face hidden.

"Sing. You say I'm sweet but you still don't wanna hear my singing, so you do it." He slouched down further against the tree trunk and turned away, curling into himself like he wanted to be left alone.

Marcy opened her mouth to object, then surveyed his totally altered body language. Floyd had curled his lanky self into a semicircle, his hat crammed down and his shoulders hiked up to hide his face from the outside world. His "moods" were inconvenient for everyone, not least of all himself, and she couldn't help but feel that he really was in a pitiable state. Grumbling a silent complaint to the skies at the situation she'd gotten into, Marcy shrugged and cleared her throat.

A bare wisp of air caused the surface of the pond to waver and the waterlily buds to sway imperceptibly. Tadpoles in the water went about their business unaware, but even from the distance from Marcy's hiding place to the college campus, the sound of a husky alto voice carried softly. 

_Don't know why~ there's no sun up in the sky, stormy weather~. Since my man and I, ain't together._

_Keeps rainin' all the time~_

The meaning of the lyrics meant nothing to her, she just chose based on the feel of the words in her mouth and the tone of the melody in the air. True enough, as the dorm head loved to point out, hers wasn't a "beautiful" singing voice, but it was well suited to such a moody, peaceful song. A few students trailing hurriedly back and forth across the emptying campus spared a glance toward the hidden spot, or pricked up their ears at the sound. Closer by, Floyd's clenched posture loosened up a smidgen and he shifted in his place. Marcy spared a moment to notice the signs of oncoming sleep in her companion and felt some of her own nervousness dissipate, but by that time, even she was enjoying her rendition of the old tune. She might as well continue till the ending.

**Author's Note:**

> How do I tag oc x canon on here aaaaa;;


End file.
